


Old Habits and New Traditions

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Holiday, Light Angst, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Office, Pining, Single Father!Lotor, Single Parents, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lotor would not be brought down by harsh words spoken behind his back. He was an adult, the next in line to the lead the company. And he was going to act as such.





	Old Habits and New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Hello!! As promised, here's some more nanny!Lance~  
> There are parts of this installment that are a little dark, but overall, it's fluffy.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Alex (credit goes to him for the title, too!)  
> Please enjoy!!

Lotor’s designer shoes clicked on the polished floor as he made his way to the CEO’s office. He didn’t go there often, but there was an important meeting starting in only a few short minutes and he needed to be sure that the man had received the data Lotor had sent him.

The dark, mahogany doors were slightly ajar when Lotor approached and he didn’t hesitate to pull them open and enter. “Father, did you-” but he paused at the sight that greeted him.

His father, a rather large and broad man, was bent over his desk. He sat up ramrod straight when Lotor entered, residual powder still on his nose, which he wiped off quickly and sniffed.

“I was under the impression that you’d quit that nasty habit,” Lotor said, eyes narrowing as he spotted a small envelope of the drug on his father’s desk.

“Just a bit before the meeting,” Zarkon replied, dabbing his nose with a silk handkerchief. “To calm my nerves,” he elaborated.

Lotor didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t believe his father was still using. Especially after what an overdose of Q had done to his mother. But he straightened, smoothing down the front of his suit, and pressed on. “Did you receive the data I sent?”

“Ah, yes,” Zarkon replied, glancing over at his computer. “Good work, Son.”

That was all he needed to know. “Then I’ll see you at the meeting.” He turned on his heel to leave, but paused in the doorway when his father called out to him.

“I trust this won’t leave the office,” he said and Lotor grimaced. As disgusting as it was, he didn’t need the rest of the company knowing his father was using.

“Of course,” he replied through clenched teeth. If his father had anything else to say, he didn’t give him a chance to say it. Lotor walked out, briskly making his way to the elevators.

When the doors opened, he overheard someone speak his name.

“Well, of course he’s next in line,” the man continued. “He’s the CEO’s son.”

Lotor balled his fists at his sides. He may have been Zarkon’s son, but he’d worked hard to earn his position. He wasn’t above staying late or coming in on his days off to make sure things were done correctly.

“He wouldn’t even be invited to this meeting if he wasn’t the boss’s illegitimate-”

But Lotor would hear no more. He stepped into the hallway, making his presence known. “My, my, Throk. If we have time to be gossiping, we surely must have gotten that report done.”

The taller man’s eyes widened for a moment before he sneered. “Ah, Young Master Sincline. How nice of you to join us.” He smirked at the other employee beside him, who shrunk under Lotor’s gaze.

“Indeed.” He tilted his head to look down his nose at him before walking past. However, just before he reached the meeting room doors, he glanced back over his shoulder. “A word of advice, Throk,” he said. “Be sure to get your facts straight. We wouldn’t want to go starting rumors, now would we?”

Throk simply gaped at him, almost looking frightened. Of course, Lotor had been told before that he came off as threatening when the mood struck him. And the other executive had been all but dancing on his very last nerve. How dare he bring up his lineage!

But what was worse was that he couldn’t argue with him. He couldn’t very well explain that his parents had most certainly been married before his birth, but that his mother had been taken away. How she’d lived separately from him most of his life, in a place where she wouldn’t hurt him or herself.

And to believe that his father was still taking the drug that’d put her there…

Still, Lotor would not be brought down by harsh words spoken behind his back. He was an adult, the next in line to the lead the company. And he was going to act as such.

 

Lance hummed merrily to himself as he hung up the last of the shiny garland. He was certainly no professional, but he’d done his best to deck the halls. The entire entry way looked downright jolly. Perfect for the season.

After he’d put baby Honey down for the night, he went to sweep up the little mess she’d made with her Cheerios in the hall. That was when he stumbled upon the closet full of holiday decorations. His employer’s home had always looked so modern and sterile that he was surprised to see the amazing amount of tinsel, holly, and bows.

He was just in the middle of straightening a wreath, when something thudded to the hardwood floor behind him, echoing in the silent hall.

Lance turned, spying his boss, and beamed at him. But his smile faded when he noticed the briefcase on the floor and the shocked expression on the other man’s face. “Mr. Sincline,” he began, quickly climbing down the stepladder. “I…found these in the closet and I thought I’d…” he trailed off.

An uncomfortable silence seemed to fill the once cheerful space.

“I’ve overstepped.” Lance bowed his head. “I’m sorr-” But he was cut off when a strong pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling against a broad chest. His face grew warm. “Mr. Sincline-”

“Just for a moment,” Lotor breathed, cradling the back of Lance’s head and burying his nose in his hair.

So, Lance stayed, letting his eyes slip closed and enjoying the other’s embrace.

After a moment, Lotor pulled back. But his hands remained. One on Lance’s waist and the other resting on the nape of his neck, his long fingers toying with his hair.

“Tough day?” Lance asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Lotor gave a tired chuckle. “One could say that.” He took a breath. “How was Honerva today?”

“Oh, Honey was an angel, as always,” Lance replied, remembering how good the baby had been. It was obvious that she missed her father while he was away at work, but she liked spending time with Lance. And Lance adored her.

“Of course.” Lotor smiled and released him. “The decorations…” he began.

Lance immediately felt guilty. “I can take them down, if you prefer.”

“Leave them,” Lotor said. “I don’t see any harm in being festive this time of year.”

Although he tried to stop it, Lance couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face. This was going to be his first Christmas away from his family and, if he was honest, he was starting to feel a little lonely. He loved his job as a live-in nanny, but he missed his family and friends.

“Perhaps we should have a Christmas party,” Lotor went on. “My father used to throw them before-” he paused, shaking his head. “We can talk about that another time.”

“If you’re hungry, there’re some leftovers in the kitchen,” Lance changed the subject, sensing his employer’s discomfort. “And I can draw you a bath,” he offered, ignoring the way his cheeks heated. He cleared his throat. “Of course, you won’t get the bubbles and rubber ducky I use with Honey,” he added to ease his own embarrassment.

“Thank you, Lance, but I think I can manage.” Lotor smiled. “You should get some rest. I’m sure my daughter kept you busy.”

Lance nodded. “Ah, yes. Okay.” His face was so hot. He nodded and then scurried off to his room, regretting having made such a brazen offer. Sure, he hadn’t meant it that way, but it must have come across as such. How embarrassing!

 

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Lotor glanced around at the decorations. Ones his father had boxed up and hidden away after his mother had grown ill, only to ship them off with Lotor’s belongings when he’d moved into his own place. He, too, had kept them stowed away, but now that they were out, he found himself gazing upon them fondly, recalling the good times he’d had at his parents’ annual company parties.

Lotor strode forward, admiring Lance’s work. He’d really put them all up by himself and he’d done a fine job. He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the way the other had stretched his arm up, using a leg as counter weight, as he reached to hang the last bit of garland.

He hadn’t intended on embracing the other man, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. It had felt right, surrounded by cheerful seasonal decorations, with the warmth of the other pressed against him.

Perhaps the time had come to start those traditions again. Now that little Honerva was in his life.

And Lance, too.

With those thoughts in mind, Lotor made his way to the kitchen to eat his nanny’s home cooked meal, wondering what delicious concoction he’d whipped up today.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ He's smitten, isn't he?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http//bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
